marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vision0/Projects I Plan
Some of you may have noticed I'm not that active. Well, I have many projects(an admin of one wiki, I play Marvel: Avengers Alliance and try to get Blade and maybe Morbius as well, school and I suggest stuff on MAA's forums) and I wanted to tell you about them(actually, it's only 3, but they're not so small). Marvel Avengers Alliance Wars My own fanon game based on the cancelled Marvel Avengers Alliance Tactics(MarTac), and on Marvel Avengers Alliance(MAA), focusing on Incursions. I have 2 assignments out of 4 that I have so far in my chapter 1. With each one I want to make pages for the characters featured there as well. When I finish the chapter, I'll add pages for our heroes. I really need help, tell me what do you offer me to add to the game's page's design in order to make it better, it'll help me a lot. All-Mighty Marvel A comic universe where Marvel rebooted all of their comics right now. The Serpent from Fear Itself wasn't stopped, and the leaders of the nine realms used a dark spell to reboot the realms and trap the Serpent in what's left from the former realms. When they did that, the energy created 9 hammers that allow those who touch them if they are worthy, to see the world before the change, and grants them amazing powers. I plan to have All-Mighty Defenders, All-Mighty Loki, All-Mighty X-Men(An Apocalypse story!), All-Mighty Avengers and maybe more in the future. This project is on hold right now. Iron Man: Brothers in Arms A Co-Op open world game with War Machine and Iron Man. Two months ago, Stark Induseries turned the city into a big brother technological type city. Now, someone hacked into it and is using Tony's armors and everything he can to destroy the city along with Iron Man. As the story continues, we find more people involved in this scheme... Each player has 3 moves, a charged attack(charged during a fight, and when it's fully charged, you can use it) and a finisher. When their health is low, they gain shields for some time until the armor fix itself(regenerating health). It's gonna be a fanon PS4 game, with 2 DLCs: Iron Spidey one against the Sinister Six, and a Rescue one where Pepper and Rhodes train together in the Stark simulator. You also have the ability to use other skins(Armors) for every character, some are unlocked by achievements , some are free, some are with another DLC and some requires payment(Most of them are unlockable). '''War Machine's moves: '''Blade Punch(Rhodey uses an energy blade on his armor and slices enemy targets until he has to recharge for some time, which is done automatically when you don't use the move), USA Army Training(Uses his canon on enemies. It has a lot of ammo and a lot of damage, but it takes some time to recharge), Think Fast! (War Machine tackles the target with his armor. Hold it to make the hit apply more damage) and his charged attack: Advanced Warfare(He shoots missles at all targets, and uses the cannon, but this time he has a few cannons shooting at once). His finisher: He uses the Blade Punch and slices the enemy(Only if it's a minion, since they're Iron Man armors) until he touches the arc reactor, then he puts his arm on the armor's halmet and shoots a repulsor ray that destroys the halmet and then continues slicing the armor in half. Skins: Soon.... But at start you get 2 skins for free: Iron Patriot(Iron Man 3 suit actually, but...) and Original War Machine. '''Iron Man's moves: '''Repulsor Blast(Uses his repulsor rays and moves it as the player wishes. Normal damage and needs to recharge. Does it pretty fast), Best Defense(Summons some kind of Iron Man themed turrets, who shoot every enemy they spot. Can call them again only once all of them were destroyed), Seek Targets(Shoots missles at enemies around him. Takes some time to recharge) and his charged attack: Unibeam(Shoots a unibeam from his chest, the player moves him and causes him to hit enemies like that. Has a lot of damage.) His finisher: He comes closer to the armor, putting a mine on it and then it explodes when he's going back to where he stood before. Skins: Soon... His 2 free skins are also Iron Man 3 and Original, so he gets the Mark 42 and the Original Iron Man Mark I. Spidey and Pepper will be up later. Category:Blog posts